battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroki Sugimura (Manga)
Backstory When Hiroki was a young boy, he was often bullied and on one incident, three boys had taken his action figure and broke it, leaving Hiroki to cry over his broken toy. Hiroki's friend, Takako Chigusa was nearby and ordered him to stop crying as he was a boy and boys do not cry. Takako still sensed he was upset, so offered to let him see some puppies and Hiroki then decided that he was going to practice martial arts (kung fu) so incidents like that will not happen anymore. Friends and Enemies Hiroki's best friend was Takako Chigusa whom he had known since they were young children. Takako would always call him a crybaby yet deep down she cared for him deeply, she just didn't like for people to mess around with him and wanted to help him become more confident in himself. Hiroki other close friend was Shuya Nanahara whom he met while Hiroki was getting harassed by two karate students at the dojo they all attended. Shuya witnessed this and kicked one of the karate students in the face as he felt it was unfair for two of them to pick on a person who didn't want to fight them. Once they challenged him as well, Shuya was ready but failed to deliver another kick and was almost hit but Hiroki saved him and beat both students and the two would become friends from that day on. Because of his friendship with Shuya, he also become friends with Shinji Mimura, Yutaka Seto (Manga), and Yoshitoki Kuninobu. Hiroki did have a crush on one of his classmates and she was Kayoko Kotohiki. Hiroki first noticed Kayoko in her flower arrangement workshop that was below his martial arts class and found her beatuiful. Shortly afterwards, he found a small kitten and took it to class with him. The kitten needed to pee but Hiroki didn't have a care what was wrong until Kayoko gave helped him out and suggested he get a book on kittens. She then told him that she used to be scared of him but after seeing him so caring, she felt he wasn't scary at all. Hiroki then kept the kitten and named it Fugetsu in her honor. In the Program Goodbye Takako He had been searching around the island, looking for his best friend Takako Chigusa. He finally found her, but she was on the verge of death, after fighting Kazushii Niida and getting shot by Mitsuko. She told him that she was almost raped by Kazushii and told him to look out for Mitsuko. After telling him this, she whispered in his ear about how he was the closest friend she had ever had, and she died in his arms. Hiroki begged her to stay alive, but it was all in vain. Reunited with Shuya Following her advice, he went to look for Shuya, not knowing he was paired up with Noriko and Shogo. When he finally found them, he quickly fought Shogo until Shuya calmed him down. When he saw that Shuya and Noriko was with Shogo, he asked why and they told him they knew a way off the island. Since he was his best friend, Hiroki believed him. They began to cross off names and crossed off zones on the island, and they asked him if he wanted to join. He told them that he had to find someone first, his crush Kayoko Kotohiki. Shuya then gave him a gun, but he refused, promising that he would come when he found her. The Fallen Angel Froggy Found Her At the 12 pm announcements, Hiroki learns that Yukie and her friends all died, as well as Mizuho Inada. Hiroki briefly wonders what happened to Shuya since his name wasn't announced but knows he must continue his search. He decides to head towards D-7 as it will soon become a forbidden area and once he arrives, he finally finds Kayoko. He is relived and it shows, however, Kayoko doesn't trust him and points her gun at him. She tells him that if she kills him, he won't be the first but he realizes she is lying and tries to calm her, so he tosses away his bag and mentions that he named the cat, Fugetsu and how he named her that in honor of Kayoko as he goes on to remind her of that day when they first spoke to each other. He tells her that he would never hurt her and Kayoko finally lowers her gun and reveals that she was lying and doesn't know what to do. Hiroki tells her that he had been worried about her and is glad she is fine. Seeing Hiroki like this makes her laugh as she is used to him looking tough and thanks him for making her feel happy for a bit but apolizes for that. She then asks if he will stay with her and knows she can be brave if he is around, which he is more than happy to stay. He tells her Shogo's plan to get off the island and the choice is hers if she wants to join up with them, but eitherway, he will stay with her. The two build two fires and quickly leave as staying will only get them in danger. As they wait for Shogo's birdcall, the two take a break and discuss what has happened while they were on the island. Kayoko mentions how lucky Takako was to have someone like Hiroki in her life and then wonders why Hiroki didn't stay with Shuya as she feels like there is something he isn't telling her. Hiroki simply tells her that he had to find a friend, although he doesn't mention it was her, who now feels bad as she feels like she is asking too many questions. Hiroki tells her that it's okay and then mentions the incident with Kazuo and Keiichiro Sakaguchi. He decides not to mention all of the story to spare her and once he is done, the two decide to keep on moving as he vows to himself to not let Mitsuko or Kazuo get to them. Later on, Kayoko questions him on how he can trust her not to kill him. He tells her that deep down she is a beautiul person, although she laughs it off as she thinks he was just joking around with her. She then stops Hiroki to tell him about Ki as she was reminded of it when Hiroki talked about being within. After she is done, they find a kitten which runs away from Kayoko. She gets upset but Hiroki tells her that she is special. Hearing this, Kayoko explains her background with him and tells him that she likes him which makes her embassed and starts to walk on. She then stops herself as she tells him that she is glad they found each other and she will do whatever Hiroki wants. She starts to run off as Hiroki follows behind her, trying to catch up as he decides now is the time to tell her how he feels about her but before he can. Kayoko has a worried look on her face and say no. At first Hiroki is confused until he hears someone is behind them and it is Kazuo Kiriyama. Kazuo and Confessions Before Kazuo can fire at the two, Hiroki throws his wooden weapon and it hit Kazuo in the hand, thus causing him to drop the gun. Hiroki rushs in to jump behind him so he couldn't get out another gun and uses the pole to knock the second one out of his hand. The two engage in a fight which results in Kazuo breaking Hiroki's fingernails off. Hiroki starts to question himself if he even has the skill in order to kill someone as Kazuo walks towards him. Kazuo manages to get Hiroki to bleed from his eyes as Hiroki tries to dodge the attacks. He eventually manages to get a punch in but he misses. Hiroki keeps trying to land a move but Kazuo is just too fast for him and he soon finds that Kazuo has found a way to cut some of his fingers off! As Hiroki looks at his lost fingers, Kazuo slams the wooden weapon into Hiroki's eyes! He starts to wonder if he can even beat someone like Kazuo as he is cleary losing the battle. Hiroki starts to fall back as Kazuo follows. Feeling the pain of their battle, Hiroki throws up and then Kazuo talks about how his father's valet reacted to an incident when he got drunk and run over a small girl, so his father fixed things for him, but the guilt of what happened, got to the man and he ended up in the hospital. Kazuo asks him how long he has been afraid. Suddenly a bullet is fired at Kazuo but it misses. Kayoko falls back to the ground after shooting as Hiroki wonders why she hasn't left yet. Kayoko aims at Kazuo, threathing to shoot again if he tries to hurt Hiroki anymore. Kazuo simply walks towards her as she continues to aim at him and shoots again. This time she drops the gun and as Kazuo starts to dash for it, Hiroki grabs the pole and tries to attack Kazuo again but misses and breaks. Hiroki then realizes that Kazuo is behind him with a piece of the pole, ready to stab him in the head. He quickly dodges the weapon and begins to adapt just like Kazuo does. He and Kayoko believe that they will win the battle, but only a few minutes in, he copies Hiroki's ki blast, and gets him from behind. Almost dying, Kayoko shoots at Kazuo, missing every shot. She then cowers in fear, but Hiroki shoots him and the bullets hit his arm. He then shoots him again, not realizing he had a bulletproof vest on. He begins to tell Kayoko that he loves her, but Kazuo gets up and shoots them both. Appearances * The Worst Game in History * Takako Chigusa * Toshinori Oda * Encounter * Tidings of Happiness * Limits * Hope (Thoughts) Notes and Trivia * Of all the main characters, Hiroki is the only one whose family wasn't shown or mentioned in the story. * This version is the only version where he doesn't get killed by Kayoko. * Likewise, this is the only version where he spends time with Kayoko before they die. Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters